Historia Regum Britanniae - Buch 5
Die Geschichte der Könige von Britannien (Historia Regum Britanniae; um 1135) von Geoffrey of Monmouth ins Englische übersetzt von Aaron Thompson und J. A. Giles (1842) Kommentierte Fassung Deutsche Übersetzung des englischen Textes von Peter Dietsch (2012) Quelle: www.academia.edu Buch 5 - Das römische Britannien von Severus bis Maximian 1 Inzwischen war der ruhmreiche König Lucius hoch erfreut über den großen Fortschritt, den der wahre Glaube und seine Verehrung in seinem Königreich gemacht hatten, und ermöglichte es,dass die Besitzungen und Ländereien, die früher den Tempeln der Götter gehörten, einer besseren Verwendung zugeführt und christlichen Kirchen zu eigen wurden. Und weil ihnen eine größere Ehre zukam als den anderen, machte er große Schenkungen von Ländern und Herrenhäusern und sprach ihnen alle möglichen Privilegien zu. Inmitten diesen und anderer Taten seiner großen Gläubigkeit schied er in der Stadt Gloucester aus diesem Leben und wurde in der Kathedrale [dort] im Jahre einhundertsechsundfünfzig nach der Fleischwerdung unseres Herrn ehrenvoll begraben. Er hatte niemanden, der ihm nachfolgen konnte, sodass nach seinem Ableben unter den Briten darüber Uneinigkeit entstand und die römische Macht sehr geschwächt wurde. 2 Als diese Nachrichten nach Rom gebracht wurden, schickte der Senat den Senator Severus Septimius Severus, Römischer Kaiserr 193-211. mit zwei Legionen, um das Land zu unterwerfen. Sobald er angekommen war, kam es zu einer Schlacht mit den Briten, in der we den einen Teil zwang, sich ihm zu ergeben, und den anderen Teil, den er nicht unterwerfen konnte, trachte er, in mehreren grausamen Kämpfen in Bedrängnis zu bringen. Und er zwang sie, durch Deira nach Alba zu fliehen. Nichtsdestotrotz widersetzten sie sich ihm unter der Führung von Fulgenius, Thorpe: ,Sulgenius‘. mit all ihrer Kraft und es kam häufig zu großen Gemetzeln, sowohl auf Seiten ihrer eigenen Landsleute, als auch auf Seiten der Römer. Denn Fulgenius wurde von allen Leute der Inseln, die er finden konnte, Unterstützung entgegengebracht, und so errang er oftmals den Sieg. Der Kaiser, der den Überfällen, die er [Fulgenius] machte, nicht standhalten konnte, befahl, dass ein Wall zwischen Deira und Alba gebaut werden sollte, um seine Überfälle auf sie zu verhindern. Sie bauten ihn [den Wall] entsprechend des allgemeinen Auftrags vom Meer bis Meer, was für eine lange Zeit die Annäherung des Feinds verhinderte. Die Mauer wurde natürlich von Hadrian ein Jahrhundert früher gebaut, obwohl Severus wirklich einige Rekonstruktions-arbeiten daran ausführte. Als Fulgenius aber sah, dass er außerstande war, länger Widerstand zu leisten, machte er eine Reise nach Skythien, um die Hilfe der Pikten für seine Wiedereinsetzung zu erbitten. Und als er alle Kräfte dieses Landes beisammen hatte, kehrte er mit einer großen Flotte nach Britannien zurück und belagerte York. Auf diese Nachrichten hin, die sich im ganzen Land ausbreiteten, verließ der größte Teil der Briten Severus und lief zu Fulgenius über. Jedoch ließ sich Severus dadurch nicht von seinem Unternehmen abhalten: So rief er die Römer und die verbliebenen Briten, die zu ihm hielten, zusammen, marschierte zur Belagerung und kämpfte mit Fulgenius. Der Kampf aber erwies sich als sehr heftig und er wurde mit vielen seiner Mitstreiter getötet: Severus starb 211 in York. Auch Fulgenius wurde tödlich verwundet. Später wurde Severus in York begraben. In der Stadt, die von seinen Legionen eingenommen wurde. Er hinterließ zwei Söhne, Bassianus und Geta, von denen Geta eine römische Mutter hatte, Bassianus jedoch eine britische. Deshalb machten die Römer Geta nach dem Tod des Vaters zum König. Sie begünstigten ihn, weil seine beiden Eltern Römer waren: Die Briten aber lehnten ihn ab und zogen Bassianus vor, weil er vonseiten seiner Mutter ihr Landsmann war. Dadurch ergab sich die Gelegenheit zu einem Kampf zwischen den beiden Brüdern, in dem Geta getötet wurde und Bassianus so die Herrschaft erlangte. Bassianus ist besser bekannt als Caracalla. Seine Mutter stammte wirklich aus Syrien (Severus selbst kam aus dem heutigen Libyen). Es gibt keine Beweise, dass Geta eine andere Mutter hatte. Auf dem Tod ihres Vaters waren Caracalla und Geta kurz Co-Kaiser, bis Caracalla seinen jüngeren Bruder töten ließ. Allerdings erst, erst als sie nach Rom zurückgekehrt waren. 3 Damals gab es in Britannien einen Carausius, Carausius war tatsächlich ein Gallier der Menapii. Er erklärte sich im Jahre 286 zum Kaiser von Britannien und dem nördlichen Gallien. einen jungen Mann von niederer Geburt, der seien Mut in vielen Kämpfen bewiesen hatte. Er ging nach Rom und suchte beim Senat dringend darum nach, mit einer Flotte die Meeresküsten Britanniens vor den Einfällen von Barbaren zuschützen. Er versprach, wenn sie ihm das gewähren würden, mehr für die Ehre und den Dienst am Gemeinwesen, ihnen das Königreich Britannien auszuliefern. Der Senat, von seinen trügerischen Versprechungen getäuscht, gewährte ihm seine Bitte und so kehrte er, mit seinem besiegelten Auftrag versehen, nach Britannien zurück. Dann stellte er durch zweifelhafte Methoden eine Flotte auf und stellte eine Gruppe der tapfersten Jünglinge in seinen Dienst. Er stach in See, segelte um das ganze Königreich herum und brachte sehr große Unruhe unter die Menschen. In der Zwischenzeit besetzte er die benachbarten Inseln, wo er alles vor sich hin zerstörte. Länder, Städte und Gemeinden. Und er plünderte bei den Einwohnern alles, was sie hatten. Durch dieses Verhalten zog er alle Sorten von zügellosen Burschen an, die, in der Hoffnung auf Plünderung, zu ihm strömten. Und in sehr kurzer Zeit wurde von einer Armee begleitet, der kein benachbarter Prinz etwas entgegensetzen konnte. Das ließ seinen Stolz anschwellen und er schlug den Briten vor, dass sie ihn zu ihrem König machen sollten. Als Gegenleistung versprach er, die Römer zu töten und zu vertreiben und die ganze Insel vor den Invasionen der barbarischen Nationen zu schützen. Nachdem seine Forderung erfüllt worden war, fiel er über Bassianus her und tötete ihn Caracalla war 217 in der Türkei getötet worden. Diocletian war Kaiser in der Zeit von Carausius. und übernahm dann von ihm die Herrschaft über das Königreich. Denn Bassianus war von den Pikten, die Fulgenius, der Bruder seiner Mutter, mit sich nach Britannien gebracht hatte, verraten worden. Denn die waren durch die Versprechungen und Geschenke von Carausius verdorben und, statt Bassianus zu helfen, verließen sie diesen im Kampf und fielen über dessen Männer her. Sodass der Rest in eine Ratlosigkeit gestürzt wurde. Und, da sie nicht wussten, wer Freund oder wer Feind war, gaben sie schnell die Stellung preis und überließen Carausius den Sieg. Dann gab er den Pikten, um sie für diesen Erfolg zu belohnen, eine Wohnstatt in Alba, wo sie sich später mit den Briten vermischten. 4 Als die Nachrichten über dieses Vorgehen von Carausius in Rom ankamen, beauftragte der Senat Allectus mit drei Legionen, den Tyrannen zu töten und das Königreich Britanniens wieder der römischen Macht zu unterstellen. Kaum wurde er angekommen, als er mit Carausius kämpfte, ihn tötete, und selbst die Herrschaft übernahm. Allectus war ein Untergebener von Carausius, der 293 den Usurpator-Kaiser ermordete und die Herrschaft des Reiches von Carausius übernahm. Worauf er die Briten, da sie das [römische] Gemeinwesen verlassen hatten und Carausius anhingen, elendig unterdrückte. Aber die Briten, die das nicht dulden wollten, forderten Asclepiodotus, Herzog von Cornwall auf, ihr König zu werden und marschierten dann einmütig gegen Allectus, und forderten ihn zum Kampf heraus. Asclepiodotus war ein Untergebener von Constantius Chlorus, der eine römische Invasion anführte, die 296 Allectus stürzte. Er war da gerade in London und feierte ein Fest für seine Schutzgötter. Als er aber vom Kommen des Asclepiodotus informiert wurde, verließ er das Opfer und wendete sich mit allen seinen Kräften ihm zu und griff ihn in einem harten Kampf an. Asclepiodotus aber war im Vorteil, schlug die Truppen von Allectus in die Flucht und zerstreute sie. Und bei der Verfolgung tötete er viele Tausende, auch König Allectus selbst. Nach diesem Sieg sammelte Livius Gallus, ein Mitstreiter von Allectus, den Rest der Römer, schloss die Tore der Stadt und stellte seine Männer auf die Türme und die anderen Befestigungen. Er dachte, durch diese Maßnahmen, sich entweder dem Asclepiodotus entgegenzustellen oder zumindest einen baldigen Tod zu vermeiden. Aber Asclepiodotus, der diese sah, belagerte die Stadt und sandte Mitteilungen an alle Herzögen Britanniens, dass er Allectus mit einer großen Zahl seiner Männer getötet hatte und Gallus und den Rest der Römer in London belagerte. Und deshalb er fleht sie aufrichtig an, ihm schnellstens zu Hilfe zu kommen. Außerdem stellte er ihnen dar, wie leicht sei, die gesamte Rasse der Römer in Britannien auszurotten, vorausgesetzt dass sie sich mit all ihren Kräften gegen die Belagerten anschließen würden. Auf diesen Ruf hin kamen Dimetier, Venedotier, Deirer, die Leute aus Alba und alle anderen der britischen Rasse. Sobald sie vor dem Herzog erschienen, befahl er dass eine große Anzahl von Maschinen zu bauen, um die Mauern der Stadt nieder zu reißen. Entsprechend führte jeder sogleich seine Anordnungen mit großem Mut durch und sie führten einen stürmischen Angriff auf die Stadt aus. Deren Mauern waren in sehr kurzer Zeit zertrümmert und es war darin eine Bresche geschlagen. Nach diesen Vorbereitungen begannen sie einen blutigen Angriff auf die Römer. Diese überredeten Gallas, als sie sahen, dass ihre Soldatenkameraden vor ihnen ohne Pause fielen, eine Übergabe auf den Bedingungen anzubieten, ihnen Quartier zu gewähren und sie ziehen zu lassen: Da sie jetzt alle, außer einer Legion, die noch aushielt, getötet worden waren. Gallus stimmte dem Vorschlag zu und übergab danach sich und seine Männer dem Asclepiodotus. Der war geneigt, ihnen Quartier einzuräumen. Aber er wurde aber durch eine Gruppe von Venedotianer darangehindert. Diese stürzten sich plötzlich auf sie, und noch am selben Tag wurde allen an einem Bach innerhalb der Stadt die Köpfe abgeschlagen. Dieser [Bach] wird später nach dem Namen des Anführers in die britische Sprache Nautgallim, und auf sächsisch Gallembourne genannt. Thorpe: Gallobroc. In den 1860er Jahren grub General Pitt Rivers im Fluss Walbrook in London eine Vielzahl von Schädeln und fast keine anderen Knochen aus. Der Rest der Kräfte von Allectus, hauptsächlich barbarische Söldner, wurde tatsächlich in London von einer Gruppe der Soldaten des Asclepiodotus niedergemetzelt, die von der Hauptgruppe durch den Nebel während der Kanalüberfahrt (Panegyrici Latini 8:17.1) getrennt worden waren. 5 Nachdem Asclepiodotus die Römer so besiegt hatte, setze er sich, mit Zustimmung der Menschen, die Krone auf sein Haupt und regierte das Land gerecht und in Frieden zehn Jahre lang. Und er schränkte die Anmaßung und die Verbrechen, die von Plünderern und Räubern begangen wurden, ein. In seinen Tagen begann die Verfolgungen [der Christen] des Kaisers Diocletian Kaiser 284-305. Seine Verfolgung von Christen begann 303. und das Christentum, das seit der Zeit von König Lucius festigt und unbeeinträchtigt bestanden hatte, wurde fast auf der ganzen Insel abgeschafft. Das war hauptsächlich Maximianus Herculius geschuldet, dem General der Armee dieses Tyrannen. Auf seinen Befehl hin wurden alle Kirchen niedergerissen und alle Kopien der Heiligen Schrift, die gefunden werden konnten, wurden auf den öffentlichen Märkten verbrannt. Die Priester, die die sich unter seinem Schutz glaubten, wurden umgebracht und voller Eifer in Massen zusammengepresst, um ihnen einen schnellen Übergang zu den Wonnen des Himmels, als den ihnen angemessenen Ort, zu ermöglichen. Gott aber vergrößerte seine Güte für uns, da er, in dieser Zeit der Verfolgung, in seiner reinen Gnade das Licht die hellen Leuchten der heiligen Märtyrer anzündete, um zu verhindern, dass sich die widerliche Finsternis über die Menschen Britanniens ausbreitete. Deren Gräber und Orte des Leidens hätten ein Mittel für uns sein können, unseren Geist mit der größten Glut der Gottesliebe zu entflammen, wenn nicht die beklagenswerte Ehrfurchtslosigkeit von Barbaren uns ihrer beraubt hätte. Unter anderen befanden sich unter beiden Geschlechtern, die weiterhin in der Armee Christi dienten und litten, Alban von Verulam und Julius und Aaron, beide aus der Stadt der Legionen. Dieser verbarg Alban, aus der Glut seiner Wohltätigkeit, als sein Beichtvater Amphibalus von den Verfolgern gejagt wurde und gerade davor stand, verhaftet zu werden, ihn zuerst in seinem Haus, und bot sich dann an, für ihn zu sterben. Worin er Christus selbst nacheiferte, der sein Leben für seine Schafe gab. Die beiden anderen erhielten, nachdem ihnen auf einen bis dahin nicht gekannte Art und Weise Glied für Glied ausgerissen worden war, die Krone des Martyriums und wurden zu den Toren des himmlischen Jerusalems erhoben. 6 Inzwischen machte Coel, Herzog von Kaercolvin oder Colchester, einen Aufstand gegen König Asclepiodotus, tötete ihn in einer offenen Schlacht und nahm seine Krone in Besitz. Der Senat, der das hörte, war vom Tod des Königs, der die römische Macht so in Unruhe versetzt hatte,erfreut. Und er dachte über den Schaden nach, den sie durch den Verlust dieses Königreichs erlitten hatten. Sie sandten den Senator Constantius, einen Mann von Umsicht und Mut [nach Britannien]. Der hatte Spanien unterworfen und hatte vor allem fleißig den Nutzen des Gemeinwesens im Sinn. Als Coel Nachricht von seiner Ankunft erhielt, hatte er Angst, vor ihm zu stehen. Deshalb sandte Coel, sobald Constantius die Insel erreicht hatte, Botschafter mit Angeboten für Frieden und Unterwerfung zu ihm, vorausgesetzt, dass er sich [weiterhin] des Königreichs Britannien erfreuen könne und dem römischen Staat nicht mehr als den üblichen Tribut zahlen müsse. Constantius stimmte diesem Vorschlag zu und war auch mit den gegebenen Geiseln zufrieden und zwischen ihnen wurde der Friede besiegelt. Im darauf folgenden Monat wurde Coel von einer sehr schweren Krankheit befallen, an der er innerhalb von acht Tagen starb. Nach seinem Ableben wurde Constantius gekrönt und heiratete die Tochter von Coel, deren Name Helena war. Helena stammte allerdings aus Nicomedia in Kleinasien. Sie übertraf alle Damen des Landes an Schönheit, wie sie es auch bei allen anderen ihrer Zeit mit ihren Fähigkeiten in der Musik und den freien Künsten tat. Und so hatte ihr Vater auch keinen andere Idee, als das Sie ihm auf dem Thron nachzufolgen sollte. Aus diesem den Grund sorgte dafür, dass ihre Ausbildung überaus sorgfältig war, sodass sie bestens geeignet wäre, das Königreich zu regieren. Constantius hatte sie deshalb zu seiner Partnerin in seinem Bett gemacht und hatte durch sie einen Sohn mit Namen Konstantin. Konstantin der Große wurde 272 in Naissus geboren, was heute Serbien ist. Nachdem elf Jahre vorüber waren, starb er in York und übergab das Königreich seinem Sohn, Constantius Chlorus starb 306 in York, als Constantin 34 Jahre alt war. der innerhalb weniger Jahre, nachdem er diese Würde erlangt hatte, den Menschen [seines Landes] Beweise heroischer Tugenden, unerschrockenen Mutes und der strengen Einhaltung der Gesetze lieferte. Er machte den Plünderungen durch Räuber ein Ende, unterdrückte die Anmaßung von Tyrannen und war überall bestrebt, Frieden wieder herzustellen. 7 Damals gab es einen Tyrannen in Rom, genannt Maxentius, der den Versuch machte, die Besitzungen der besten des Adels an sich zu bringen und der das Gemeinwesen mit seiner schmerzlichen Tyrannei unterdrückte. Während er so in seiner Grausamkeit fortfuhr, flohen die Verbannten zu Constantin nach Britannien und wurden von ihm ehrenvoll bewirtet. Schließlich, als sehr viele von ihnen ihn bei ihm waren, waren diese bestrebt, in ihm einen Abscheu gegen den Tyrannen zu erzeugen. Und schließlich machten sie ihm Vorhaltungen dieser Art: "Wie lange, Konstantin, willst Du unsere Qual und Verbannung ertragen? Warum zögerst Du, dass wir wieder in unserem Vaterland sein können? Du bist die einzige Person unserer Nation, die uns das wiedergeben kann, was wir verloren haben, indem Du Maxentius vertreibst. Denn welcher Prinz kann sich mit dem König von Britannien vergleichen, sowohl mit seinen tapferen und ritterlichen Soldaten als auch mit seinen großen Schätzen? Wir flehen Dich an, uns unsere Besitzungen, Frauen, und Kinder wiederzugeben, indem Du uns mit einer Armee nach Rom führst." 8 Konstantin, von diesen und ähnlichen Reden bewegt, machte einen Kriegszug nach Rom, unterwarf es seiner Macht und erhielt später das Reich der ganzen Welt. Auf diesem Kriegszug waren drei Onkel von Helena dabei, nämlich Leolin, Thorpe: Ioclinus. Trahern, und Marius und er erhob sie in den Rang von Senatoren. Inzwischen rebellierte Octavius, Herzog des Wisseaner Thorpe: Gewissei. gegen die römischen Prokonsuln, denen die Herrschaft über der Insel übertragen worden war, tötete sie und nahm den Thron in Besitz. Als Konstantin Nachricht davon erhielt, sandte er Trahern, den Onkel von Helena, mit drei Legionen, die Insel zu unterwerfen. Trahern kam in der Nähe der Stadt, die in britischen Sprache Kaerperis genannt wird, an die Küste, stürzte sich darauf und nahm sie in zwei Tagen ein. Als sich die Nachrichten darüber über das ganze Land ausbreiteten, sammelte König Octavius alle Kräfte des Landes und ging, um ihn nicht weit von Winchester zu treffen. Auf einem Feld, das in britischer Sprache Maisuriam hieß, kämpfte er in einer Schlacht mit ihm und rieb ihn auf. Trahern begab sich nach dieser Niederlage mit seinen geschlagenen Kräften zu seinen Schiffen und segelte nach Alba, wo er in dessen Provinzen große Zerstörung verursachte. Als Octavius davon Nachricht erhielt, folgte er ihm mit seinen Kräften und stieß in Westmorland auf ihn. Er floh aber, als er besiegt wurde. Andererseits jagte Trahern, als er sah, dass der Tag seiner war, den Octavius und er ließ nicht ihm keine Ruhe, bis er nicht sowohl seine Städte und als auch die Krone verloren hatte. Octavius, äußerst bekümmert den Verlust seines Königreichs, segelte mit seiner Flotte nach Norwegen, um Hilfe von König Gombert zu erhalten. Thorpe: Gunbert. Inzwischen hatte er seinen vertrautesten Anhängern die Anordnung gegeben, sorgfältig auf alle Gelegenheiten zu achten, Trahern zu töten. Das geschah dann auch kurze Zeit später durch Magistrat einer bestimmten privilegierten Stadt, der mehr als üblich liebte. [Das geschah so:] Als Trahern eines Tages auf einer Reise von London war, lag er [der Magistrat] verborgen mit hundert Männern in einem Waldtal, durch das er [Tahern] durchqueren musste, fiel dort unversehens über ihn her und tötete ihn in der Mitte seiner Männer. Als diese Nachrichten Octavius gebracht wurde, kehrte er nach Britannien zurück, wo er die Römer zerstreute und den Thron wieder bestieg. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit kam er zu solcher Größe und Reichtum, dass er niemanden fürchtete und das Königreich bis zur Herrschaft von Gratian und Valentinian besaß. Gratian und sein Halbbruder Valentinian waren Co-Kaiser von 375-383. 9 Als er schließlich alt wurde, wollte er die Herrschaft regeln und er fragte seinen Rat, wen aus seiner Familie sich nach seinem Ableben als König wünschten. Weil er keinen Sohn, sondern nur eine Tochter hatte, der er die Krone überlassen konnte. Deshalb empfahlen ihm einige, seine Tochter mit dem Königreich einem edlen Römer zu übergeben, mit dem Ergebnis, dass sie weiterhin einen beständigen Frieden genießen könnten. Andere waren der Meinung, dass sein Neffe Conan Meriadoc den Thron erhalten sollte und die Tochter mit einer Geldmitgift mit einem Prinzen eines anderen Königreichs verheiratet werden sollte. Während diese Angelegenheit unter ihnen für Aufregung sorgte, kam Caradoc, der Herzog von Cornwall, und gab seinen Rat, den Senator Maximian Maximian beruht anscheinend auf Magnus Maximus, Usurpator des Westreiches 383-388, den die Armee in Britannien öffentlich zum Kaiser ernannt hatte. einzuladen und ihm die Dame mit dem Königreich zu übergeben, da er ihnen ein Garant für beständigen Frieden sein würde. Denn sein Vater Leolin, den Onkel von Konstantin, den wir bereits erwähnten, war Brite, aber durch seine Mutter und den Geburtsort er war Römer und stammte über beide Eltern von königlichem Blut ab. Und es gab eine sichere Aussicht für einen beständigen und sicheren Frieden unter ihm. Und zwar wegen des Rechts, das auf Britannien durch wegen seiner Abstammung von den Kaisern und wegen seines britischen Blutes hatte. Aber der Herzog Cornwalls, der diesen Rat gegeben hatte, zog sich das Missfallen von Conan, dem Neffen des Königs, zu. Denn er hatte großen Ehrgeiz, in der Königsherrschaft nachzufolgen und er stürzte damit den ganzen Hof in Verwirrung. Caradoc jedoch sandte, da er nicht gewillt war von seiner Anregung abzuweichen, seinen Sohn Mauricius nach Rom, um Maximian davon zu unterrichten,was geschehen war. Mauricius war eine Person von großer und ebenmäßiger Gestalt sowie von großem Mut und Unerschrockenheit, der es nicht ertragen konnte, dass seinem Urteil widersprochen wurde, ohne auf Waffen und Duellieren zurückzugreifen. Als er vor Maximian trat begrüßte er ihn entsprechend seiner Eigenschaften und ließ ihm die größten Ehren, die er sich vorstellen konnte, zukommen. Zu dieser Zeit gab es zwischen Maximian und den zwei Kaisern, Gratian und Valentinian einen großen Streit, weil ihm ein Drittel des Reiches verweigert wurde,welches er forderte. Deshalb nahm Mauricius, als er den so von den Kaisern schlecht behandelten Maximian sah, die Gelegenheit wahr, um ihn auf diese Weise anzureden: "Warum, Maximian, fürchtest Du dich vor Gratian, wenn Du eine so gute Gelegenheit hast, das Reich von ihm an Dich zu reißen? Komme mit mir nach Britannien und Du sollst jene Krone in Besitz nehmen. Denn König Octavius, der nun alt geworden ist und schwach, wünscht nichts sehnlicher, als eine solche geeignete Person zu finden, um ihm sein Königreich und seine Tochter zu geben. Er hat keinen männlichen Nachfolger. Und er hat deshalb den Rat des Adels gefragt, mit wem er seine Tochter, zusammen mit dem Königreich, verheiraten sollte: Und sie haben zu seiner Zufriedenheit den Beschluss gefasst, dass das Königreich und die Dame Dir gegeben werden. Und sie haben mich gesandt, um Dir das mitzuteilen. Sodass Du, wenn Du mit mir gehst und diese Angelegenheit zu Ende bringst, mit dem Schatz und den Streitkräften von Britannien imstande sein wirst, nach Rom zurückzukehren, die Kaiser zu vertreiben und das Reich für sich selbst zu gewinnen. Denn auf diese Weise hat es dein Verwandter Constantius getan und mehrere andere unserer Könige, die sich zum Reich erhoben haben. 10 Maximian war über das Angebot zufrieden und reiste nach Britannien. Auf seinem Weg aber unterwarf er die Städte der Franken, wodurch er einen großen Schatz von Gold und Silber ansammelte und von überall Männer für seinen Dienst in allen Teilen einzog. Später setzte er bei gutem Wind die Segel und kam im Hafen von Hamo an. Diese Nachricht versetzte den König in Angst und Erstaunen, der annahm, dass es sich um eine feindliche Invasion handelte. Woraufhin er seinen Neffe Conan zu sich rief und ihm befahl, alle Kräfte des Königreichs zu sammeln und loszumarschieren und den Feind zu treffen. Conan, der die notwendigen Vorbereitungen getroffen hatte, marschierte somit zum Hafen von Hamo, wo Maximian seine Zelte aufgestellt hatte und der sich, als er sah, dass eine so zahlreiche Armee sich näherte, in größter Verlegenheit darüber befand, was er tun sollte. Denn da er nur von einer kleinen Gruppe von Männern begleitet wurde und er keine Hoffnung darauf hatte, dass sie sich friedlich mit ihm unterhalten wollten, fürchtete er sowohl die Zahl als auch den Mut des Feindes. Wegen dieser Misslichkeit rief er Mauricius und einen Rat der ältesten Männer zu sich, um nach ihrem Rat darüber zu fragen, was zu diesem kritischen Zeitpunkt getan werden sollte. "Es liegt nicht bei uns," sagte Mauricius, "einen Kampf mit solch einer zahlreichen und mächtigen Armee zu riskieren. Auch ist die Unterwerfung Britanniens durch Waffen nicht der Grund unseres Kommens. Unsere Aufgabe muss es sein, Frieden und eine gastfreundliche Behandlung zu erbitten, bis wir die Meinung des Königs erfahren können. Lass uns sagen, dass wir von den Kaisern auf eine Botschaft ''-smission'' zu Octavius gesandt wurden und lass uns mit geschickter Rede die Leute beruhigen." Als alle zeigten, dass sie über diesen Rat erfreut waren, nahm er zwölf bejahrte Männer mit grauen Haaren mit sich, die unter den anderen für ihre Fähigkeiten und ihren Verstand hervorragend waren. Und sie hielten Ölzweige in ihren rechten Händen, um zu Conan zu gehen. Als die Briten die altehrwürdigen Männer in respektvoller Weise vor sich erscheinen sahen, die als Zeichen des Friedens Ölzweige trugen, öffneten sie ihnen einen Weg für ihren freien Zugang zu ihrem Anführer. Dann traten diese vor Conan Meriadoc, grüßten ihn im Namen der Kaiser und des Senats und berichteten ihm, dass Maximian als ein Botschafter von Gratian und Valentinian zu Octavius gesandt worden war. Conan antworte: "Warum wird er dann von so Vielen begleitet? Das sieht nicht wie das Auftreten eines Botschafters aus, sondern wie die Invasion von Feinden" Darauf antwortete Mauricius: "Niemand wird je ein großer Mann sein, wenn er unbedeutend auftritt oder ohne Soldaten zu seinem Schutz. Insbesondere, wenn man bedenkt, dass er, infolge der römischen Macht und der Handlungen seiner Vorfahren, bei vielen Königen unbeliebt geworden ist. Wenn er nur eine kleine Gefolgschaft hätte, könnte er von den Feinden des Gemeinwesens getötet werden. Er ist in Frieden gekommen und es ist der Frieden, den er wünscht. Denn von der Zeit unserer Ankunft an ist unser Verhalten so gewesen ist, dass es keinen Angriff auf irgendjemand bedeutet hätte. Wir haben alles Notwendige für unseren eigenen Unterhalt mit uns gebracht. So wie friedliche Leute es tun. Und wir haben niemandem etwas mit Gewalt genommen." Während Conan gespannt war, ob man mit ihnen Frieden schließen oder den Kampf beginnen wollte, kam Caradoc, der Herzog von Cornwall mit anderen Edelleuten zu ihm [Conan] und riet ihm nach dieser Darlegung davon ab, Krieg zu führen. Woraufhin er, obwohl widerwillig, seine Waffen niederlegte und ihnen Frieden gewährte. So führte er Maximian nach London, wo er dem König einen Bericht über die ganze Angelegenheit gab. 11 Danach befahl Caradoc, der seinen Sohn Mauricius mit sich nahm, allen, sich vom König zurückzuziehen und sprach ihn dann mit diesen Worten an: "Siehe, dass, was deine treuen und loyalen Untertanen Dir lange gewünscht haben, ist nun durch die gute Vorsehung von Gott geschehen. Du befahlst deinen Edlen, Dir Rat zu geben, was mit deiner Tochter und dem Königreich geschehen soll, wenn Du wegen deines hohen Alters nicht mehr imstande bist, die Herrschaft auszuüben. Einige waren deshalb dafür, das Königreich deinem Neffen Conan zuübergeben und deiner Tochter eine angemessene Partie woanders zu beschaffen. Denn sie befürchteten den Untergang unseres Volkes, wenn irgendein Prinz, der unsere Sprache nicht beherrscht, über uns gesetzt würde. Andere waren dafür, das Königreich und deine Tochter einem Edelmann unseres eigenen Landes zu gewähren, der Dir nach deinem Tod nachfolgen sollte. Aber die meisten empfahlen, dass die Person, der Du deine Tochter und die Krone schenkst, aus der Familie der Kaiser stammen sollte. Weil sie sich einen stabilen und anhaltenden Frieden als die Folge solch einer Ehe versprachen, da sie unter dem Schutz des römischen Staates stehen würde. Siehe dann! Gott hat geruht, Dir einen jungen Mann zu senden, der sowohl Römer ist als auch der königlichen Familie Britanniens angehört. Und den Du, wenn Du meinem Rat folgst, ohne weiter zu zögern, mit deiner Tochter verheiraten solltest. Und solltest Du ihn wirklich ablehnen, welches Recht auf die Krone Britanniens könntest Du gegen ihn vorbringen? Denn er ist der Vetter von Konstantin und der Neffe von König Coel, dessen Tochter Helena die Krone durch ein unleugbares erbliches Recht besaß." Als Caradoc ihm all dies vorgetragen hatte, fügte sich Octavius und mit der allgemeinen Zustimmung der Menschen übergab er ihm [Maximian] das Königreich und seine Tochter. Conan Meriadoc war darüber, wie sich die Dinge entwickelt hatten, über alle Maßen erzürnt und er zog sich nach Alba zurück. Er verwendete sein ganzes Interesse darauf, eine Armee aufzustellen, damit er Unruhe gegen Maximian stiften könnte. Und als er eine große Gruppe von Männern zusammen hatte, setzte er über den Humber und verwüstete die Provinzen auf beiden Seiten. Auf die Nachrichten hiervon beeilte sich Maximian, seine Kräfte gegen ihn zu sammeln und lieferte ihm dann einen Kampf, aus dem er mit einem Sieg zurückkehrte. Aber ihm gelang kein entscheidender Schlag gegen Conan, der mit seinen neu aufgestellten Truppen weiterhin die Provinzen verwüstete und Maximian dazu bewegte, wieder zurückzukehren und den Krieg fortzuführen. Dies mit unterschiedlichem Erfolg, manchmal siegreich, manchmal geschlagen. Schließlich, nachdem beiden Seiten große Schäden angerichtet hatten, versöhnten sie sich durch die Vermittlung von Freunden. 12 Fünf Jahre danach rüstete Maximian, der auf die riesengroßen Schätze, die ihm täglich zuflossen, stolz war, eine große Flotte aus und sammelte zusammen alle Kräfte Britanniens. Denn es genügte ihm nicht. Er hatte den Ehrgeiz, Gallien noch hinzuzufügen. Mit diesem Plan setzte er Segel und kam zuerst am Königreich von Armorica, heute Bretagne genannt, an. Und er begann mit Feindseligkeit gegen die gallischen Menschen, die dort wohnten. Aber die Gallier trafen unter dem Befehl von Imbaltus auf ihn und lieferten ihm eine Schlacht, in welcher der größere Teil von ihnen [den Galliern] in Gefahr war und zur Flucht gezwungen wurde. Und sie verließen Imbaltus nachdem fünfzehntausend Männern getötet worden waren, sie alle Armoricaner. Dieser große Sieg verursachte große Freude bei Maximian, der wusste, dass die Unterwerfung dieses Landes nachdem Verlust von so vielen Männern sehr leicht sein würde. Bei dieser Gelegenheit nahm er Conan von Armee beiseite, lächelte und sagte: "Sieh, wir haben bereits eines der besten Königreiche in Gallien überwunden. Wir können jetzt darauf die hoffen, die Restlichen zu gewinnen. Lass uns beeilen, die Städte und Orte einzunehmen, bevor sich die Gerüchte ihrer Gefährdung über die entfernteren Teilen Galliens verbreiten und alle Leute ihre Waffen erheben. Denn wenn wir dieses Königreich in Besitz nehmen können, zweifle ich nicht, dass es uns gelingt, ganzen Gallien unter unsere Macht zu zwingen. Sei deshalb nicht betrübt, dass Du die Insel Britanniens an mich verloren hast, obwohl Du die einst die Hoffnung hattest, Sie einmal zu gewinnen. Doch was auch immer Du damit verloren hast, ich werde es Dir mit diesem Königreich wiedergeben. Und das soll ein weiteres Britannien sein, das wir mit unseren eigenen Landsleuten besiedeln werden. Und wir werden die alten Einwohner vertreiben. Das Land ist mit Getreide fruchtbar, die Flüsse sind voller Fische, die Wälder haben ein schönes Aussehen, und die Forste sind überall ansprechend.Nach meiner Meinung gibt es nirgendwo ein entzückenderes Land." Daraufhin bedankte sich Conan mit einer demütigen Verbeugung und versprach, loyal ihm gegenüber zu sein, so lange er lebe. 13 Danach marschierten sie mit ihren Kräften nach Redonum und nahmen es am selben Tag ein. Denn die Bürger, die vom Mut der Briten gehört hatten und welches Gemetzel sie veranstaltet hatten, flohen in aller Hast, wobei sie ihre Frauen und Kinder zurückließen. Und die restlichen Städte und Orte folgten bald ihrem Beispiel. Sodass es für die Briten einfach war einzumarschieren.Und, wo immer sie auch hin gingen, töteten sie alle von männlichem Geschlecht und verschonten nur die Frauen. Schließlich, als sie alle Einwohner [von männlichem Geschlecht] jener Provinzen beseitigt hatten, besetzt sie die Städte und Dörfer mit britischen Soldaten und befestigten verschiedene Orte. Der Ruhm der Großtaten von Maximian, verbreitete sich in den restlichen Provinzen von Gallien und all ihre Herzögen und Prinzen, fielen in eine schreckliche Bestürzung und sie hatten keine anderen Hoffnungen, als zu ihren Göttern zu beten. Maximian, der sah, dass er sie in Schrecken versetzt hatte, begann, an noch an kühnere Taten sich zu versuchen und vergrößerte seine Armee durch reichlich gegebene Geschenke. Denn jeder, von dem er wusste, dass er beim Plündern eifrig war, nahm er in seinen Dienst auf und, indem er sein Geld und andere wertvolle Dinge reichlich unter ihnen reichlich verschenkte, band er sie fest an seine Belange. 14 Mit diesen Mitteln stellte er eine solch große Armee auf, wie er dachte, dass sie zur Eroberung von ganz Gallien ausreichen würde. Gleichwohl löste er seine Armee für einige Zeit auf, bis er das Königreich, das er eingenommen hatte, besetzt und mit Briten bevölkert hatte. Um dies zu einem Ende zu bringen, veröffentlichte er ein Dekret, dass hunderttausend [Menschen] des gemeinen Volkes von Britannien zusammenkommen sollten, um sich in dem Land niederzulassen. Dazu dreißigtausend Soldaten, um sie gegen den feindlichen Angriff zu verteidigen. Sobald die Leute gemäß seinen Anordnungen angekommen waren, verteilte er sie auf alle Ländereien von Armorica, machte daraus ein weiteres Britannien und schenkte es dann Conan Meriadoc. Er selbst aber marschierte mit dem Rest der ihm folgenden Soldaten in einen weiteren Teil von Gallien ein, den er, nach vielen blutigen Kämpfen, unterwarf. Was er auch mit ganz Deutschland tat. Überall war er siegreich. Aber Trier machte er zu Hauptstadt seines Reiches. Und dann fiel er so grimmig über die zwei Kaiser, Gratian und Valentinian, her, dass er den einen tötete und den anderen zwang, aus Rom zu fliehen. 15 Inzwischen erzeugten die Gallier und Aquitanier bei Conan und den armoricanischen Briten einige Unruhe und belästigten sie mit ihren häufigen Einfällen. Doch genau so oft schlug er sie und verteidigte tapfer das ihm übertragene Land. Nachdem er sie völlig besiegt hatte, hatte er die Idee, seinen Soldaten Frauen zu geben, damit als Ergebnis das Land auf Dauer in Besitz gehalten werden könne. Und, um eine Vermischung mit den Galliern vollständig zu vermeiden, sandte er, um Frauen für sie zu bekommen, zur Insel Britannien. Dafür wurden Boten an Dianotus, den König von Cornwall, der seinem Bruder Caradoc in diesem Königreich nachgefolgt war, ausgesandt, um ihm die Durchführung dieser Angelegenheit anzuvertrauen. Er war ein sehr edler und mächtiger Prinz, und ihm hatte Maximian die Regierung übertragen, während er mit auswärtigen Angelegenheiten beschäftigt war. Er hatte auch eine Tochter von wunderbarer Schönheit, genannt Ursula, in die Conan ganz leidenschaftlich verliebt war. 16 Dianotus war gerne bereit, diese Anordnung, die ihm in der von Conan gesandten Nachricht gegeben war, zu erfüllen. Und er rief alle Töchter des Adels aus allen Provinzen zusammen. Und es waren elftausend an der Zahl. Und vom niederen Rang waren es sechzigtausend. Und er befahl ihnen allen, zusammen in der Stadt London zu erscheinen. Er befahl ebenfalls, dass Schiffe von allen Küsten kämen, um sie zu ihren zukünftigen Männern zu bringen. Und obwohl ein großer Teil mit dieser Anordnung zufrieden war, war es einem noch größeren Teil missfällig. Sie empfanden größere Zuneigung zu ihren Verwandten und ihrem Vaterland. Auch wollten vielleicht einige, welche die Jungfräulichkeit dem Ehestand vorzogen, lieber in jenem Land ihre Leben verlieren, als die Freuden des Ehestandes zu genießen. Kurz gesagt, die meisten von ihnen hatten davon abweichende Ansichten und Wünsche, sollten sie ihre eigene Freiheit aufgeben. Da nun aber die Schiffe bereit waren, gingen sie an Bord und segelten die Themse herunter zum Meer. Als sie schließlich die Küste von Armorica ansteuerten, gab es Gegenwinde und der zerstreute die ganze Flotte. In diesem Sturm sank der größere Teil der Schiffe. Die Frauen aber, die der Gefahr des Meeres entkamen, wurden auf fremde Inseln getragen und von barbarischen Menschen entweder ermordet oder zu Sklavinnen gemacht. Denn sie waren in die Hände der grausamen Armee von Guanius Thorpe: Wanius. und Melga gefallen, die unter dem Befehl von Gratian in Germanien und in den Nationen an der Meeresküste schreckliche Zerstörung anrichteten. Guanius war König der Hunnen, und Melga der der Pikten, den Gratian. Den hatte er seinerseits verpflichtet und nach Deutschland gesandt hatte, um diejenigen der Partei des Gratian an den Meeresküsten zu belästigen. Während sie so ihre barbarische Wut ausübten, stießen sie zufällig auf jene Jungfrauen, die dort an Land getrieben worden waren. Und sie waren von ihrer Schönheit so entflammt, dass sie mit ihnen ihren tierischen Umarmungen huldigten. Wobei, da die Frauen den Ambroniern, die über sie herfielen, nicht gehorchen, sie ohne Gewissensbisse den größten Teil von ihnen ermordeten. Als das getan war, hatten die beiden boshaften Anführer der Pikten und der Hunnen, Guanius und Melga, die Partisanen von Gratian und Valentinian waren, erfahren, dass die Insel Britannien von all seinen Soldaten bloß war und sie fuhren schnell herüber. Und sie kamen, indem sie die Unterstützung der Menschen der angrenzenden Inseln in Anspruch nahmen, in Alba an. Dann besetzten sie gemeinsam das Königreich, das ohne Regierung oder ohne Verteidigung zurückgelassen worden war. Und sie bereiteten dem gemeinen Volk eine elendige Zerstörung. Denn Maximian, wie wir bereits erwähnt haben, hatte die ganze Kriegerjugend, die er finden konnte, mit sich genommen und nur die Bauern zurückgelassen, die weder Sinn noch Waffen für die Verteidigung ihres Landes hatten. Guanius und Melga, erkannten, dass sie [die Bauern] nicht imstande waren, auch nur den geringsten Widerstand zu leisten und sie begannen, sie ganz frech zu unterjochen und ihre Städte und Länder zu verwüsten, als wären es nur Schafställe. Als die Nachrichten über dieses schmerzliche Unheil Maximian erreichte, schickte er Gratian Municeps mit zwei Legionen zu ihrer Hilfe dorthin, der, sobald er ankam, mit die Feinde kämpfte und sie, nach einem äußerst blutigen Sieg zwang, nach Irland zu fliehen. Inzwischen wurde Maximian in Rom von Freunden Gratians getötet und die Briten, die er mit sich genommen hatte, wurden auch ermordet oder zerstreut. Diejenigen von ihnen, die flüchten konnten, gingen zu ihren Landsleuten nach Armorica, das jetzt ,das andere Britannien‘ genannt wurde. Kategorie:Historia Regum Britanniae